Raising My Girlfriend
by EvilQueenRegina
Summary: Prompt - Emma and Regina are together but through an accident Regina is turned into a toddler and Emma takes care of her for a while and shares some firsts with the toddler - Prompt from EvilQueensDaughterRapunzel
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a prompt from EvilQueensDaughterRaounzel. The prompt is_** _ **\- Emma and Regina are together but through an accident Regina is turned into a toddler and Emma takes care of her for a while and shares some firsts with the toddler.**_

 _ **It will probably be a 2 parter. Hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

"Oh shit!" Emma cursed as she looked down at the toddler stood in front of her. "That's it. I'm a dead woman. Regina is going to kill me!" Emma muttered as she continued to stare down at the small toddler. "Well...that's when I get her to...grow up again..." Emma sighed and watched as the fearful looking toddler gazed up at her, the big brown eyes that were one hundred percent Regina's looking up at her shining with unshed tears. It had been an accident. She really had not meant to turn her girlfriend into a toddler.

When she had gone down to the vault with Regina she had been ordered not to touch anything but as per usual she couldn't help herself and when she saw all the viles on the shelf with different coloured liquids in each she couldn't help her hand from wandering out of her jean pockets and touching the viles. She had perhaps been to harsh in her touch and knocked a couple of the viles over one falling to the floor right in front of an angry looking Regina. Red smoke circled Regina and within seconds grown up Regina was replaced with toddler Regina.

God Regina was going to kill her!

Emma stared down at the toddler trying to figure out what the hell she was going to do. She was getting better with her magic, thanks to Regina but she was nowhere near good enough to fix this accident. Regina hadn't shown her how to reverse spells or potions or whatever this was. So right now she was stuck with her girlfriend who was a toddler. Her life was never boring but yet this was one situation that she found too weird to process in her mind. Raising her girlfriend? Yea that was just too weird but as she looked down at the scared looking toddler she knew there was no way she could leave Regina or pass her off to anyone else.

Emma crouched down on the floor, getting to more of the toddler's height and trying to make herself look as friendly as possible. "Hi...Regina..." Emma said slowly. The toddler gasped a little and stepped back from Emma.

"How you know my name?" Small Regina asked in what Emma thought had to be the cutest lispy voice ever and she wasn't just saying that because this was Regina, who was also incredibly cute at such a young age, but then she had always thought she would have been.

"Because...erm...because..." Emma stuttered as she tried to think of what to tell the small girl. "Because I am friends of your mommy and daddy's and they had asked me to look after you for a little while. They have important business they need to see to and you can't go with them." Emma said, impressed with the lie she had come up with.

"Be back soon?" The small girl asked.

Emma nodded her head. "Sure. Yea. They will be back soon."

Regina narrowed her eyes which Emma couldn't help but chuckle at. It was roughly the same look grown up Regina would give. "What you name?" Small Regina asked, her hand reached forward to touch some of Emma's blonde hair.

"My name is Emma." She replied. "Do you think you will be okay to stay with me?" Emma asked.

Regina looked at her closely, her eyes looking Emma up and down as if assessing the woman in front of her. It became clear to Emma that even at such a young age Regina had had to study people and try and decifer whether she could trust them or not. After a little while Regina nodded her head, her brunette curls bouncing around. "Yes I be okay."

Ema smiled and she pushed herself up so that she was standing again. She then held out her hand to the small girl. Regina looked at the hand and then up to Emma before looking back at the hand again. It looked to Emma as if she was trying to decide whether to trust Emma completely or not. The small girl bit her lip before slowly reaching her small hand up and placing it in Emma's hand. Emma curled her fingers round to clasp Regina's hand a bit tighter and she guided the small girl out of the vault to go and find help to hopefully fix her girlfriend.

* * *

As they walked through the town Emma could feel the many eyes of the towns people on herself and Regina (of course they had no idea that this small toddler was actually Regina) who was clueless to the many people staring at her. She headed towards her parents loft knowing they didn't have the magic to fix Emma's accident but they were the ones of hope and ideas and she needed to talk with them. Emma went to cross the road but being stuck in her mind she never looked and jumped back, pulling Regina roughly as a car drove past them, nearly hitting them.

Regina screamed a little and clung to Emma's leg, tears now falling down her soft chubby cheeks. Emma placed a hand on her fast beating heart trying to calm herself down and feeling extremely bad for giving Regina such a scare. She looked down to see Regina hiding her face in Emma's leg. She gently pulled Regina away and lifted her up, blancing the small girl on her hip. "Hey are you okay? I'm sorry if you got a fright." Emma said softly, pushing some of Regina's wild brown hair out of her face.

"What that big scary thing?" Regina lisped as she pointed to the cars driving up and down the street.

"Those are cars." Emma answered. "They are a bit like carriages."

"Oh." Regina said resting her head on Emma's shoulder and letting out a little yawn, remembering to cover her mouth as she did so. Emma felt her heart swell just thinking how cute Regina was. "I no like them." Regina mumbled.

Emma smiled a little and kissed the top of Regina's head. "It's okay Regina. They won't hurt you." She said as she rubbed Regina's back. She looked both ways before crossing the road this time and in a slight jog made it to the other side safely. She walked up to her parents apartment and nudged the door open with her hip and then headed up the stairs to the first floor. She gave a light knock on the door and waited for one of her parents to answer.

"Emma I tired." Regina mumbled, rubbing her eyes with her chubby fists.

Emma looked down at Regina in her arms, about to answer her when the door of the apartment opened revealing her mother. She looked up, seeing the surprised look on her mothers face and gave a small smile. "Hey mom...I need your help with something." Emma said as she stepped into the apartment nodding a greeting to her father as she saw him.

"Emma who is that child?" Snow asked as she closed the door over and turned her attention on her daughter and the small child she was holding.

"You know it's a really funny story actually..." Emma said chuckling nervously. "You see Regina took me down to her vault this morning, she needed to grab something..."

"Oh god. Emma what did you do?" Snow asked knowing just how clumsy her daughter was and knowing that even if Regina told Emma not to touch anything in the vault Emma would not be able to help herself and would have touched something.

"Why do you presume it was me that done something? It could have been Regina." Emma said. Snow and David gave Emma a look telling her that of course they knew it had not been Regina but Emma that caused whatever had happened. Emma sighed and ran the fingers of her free hand through her hair. "Okay so maybe _I_ did do something but it was a complete accident."

"Emma...what did you do?" David asked, glancing down at the small girl in Emma's arms.

Regina looked round, looking over to Snow and David her brown sparkling eyes looking right into Snow's eyes making the woman gasp, her hand flying to her mouth. "Is that...is that Regina?" Snow questioned as she continued to stare at the small girl.

"Yea...that's the funny part. I kind of knocked over this vile with some sort of potion in it and it landed at Regina's feet and well...she kind of turned into a toddler version of herself." Emma said looking extremely guilty. "And I have no idea how to turn her back."

"That's Regina?" David asked, although he needn't ask the question. He could see from the young girls eyes that it was indeed Regina in Emma's arms. "You don't know of any way to turn Regina back into an adult?"

Emma shook her head. "Nope. Regina hasn't gotten round to teaching me reversal of spells and potions so I have no idea how to fix this. It was a complete accident but I know when Regina grows back she will be so pissed at me."

"I can't deny that one." Snow said still staring at little Regina in Emma's arms.

"Do you guys have any idea what to do? How to fix this?" Emma asked desperate for an answer and to get her girlfriend back to her adult form.

"We aren't versed in magic Emma. You know that." David said with a slight sigh. "But you could always go to the Blue Fairy. She may know of a way to fix this."

"Hmmm...I dunno." Emma mumbled. "Regina has never been too keen on the Blue Fairy."

"She may not have been too keen on the fairy but it might be her only chance. Unless you want to go to Rumplestiltskin." Snow said with a slight shrug.

Emma thought about it for a moment and knowing Regina she knew Regina wouldn't like either the idea of going to Gold or to the Blue Fairy but she needed to go to someone. She sighed and looked down at Regina who still had her head resting on her shoulder. "I think Gold should be plan B. I don't trust that man as far as I can throw him and I don't want him getting his hands on Regina."

"Okay that settles it then. We shall go to the blue fairy and see what she can tell us about what has happened to Regina." Snow said.

"My only condition is that we meet somewhere neutral. You may trust the blue fairy but I myself am with Regina and there is something about her that I am not sure of." Emma said.

"We understand Emma." David said. "Your mother and I will arrange for Blue to meet us in the diner perhaps? At lunch time."

"Yes and while we are doing that why don't you go and get this little one some clothes. I don't think Regina would apprciate the fact you let her walk around in an overgrown shirt." Snow said with a slight smirk.

Emma looked down at the small girl in her arms and gasped as it seemed for the first time she actually noticed that Regina indded was still wearing this shirt she had been when she was a grown up yet it was now huge on her. "God! I hadn't even really noticed what she had been wearing. I had her walk from the vault all the way here. No wonder people were staring." Emma muttered, scolding herself slightly.

"I'm sure it was probably just the shock of what happened Emma." Snow said reassuringly. "You go out and get her some clothes and we will arrange a meeting with Blue."

Emma nodded and she held onto Regina tightly as she turned on her heel to head out of the apartment. In a way she was glad Henry was at school right now. She hoped all of this could be fixed before school finished and Henry wouldn't have to know of the accident she had caused by turning his other mother into a toddler. She knew once Henry knew she would recieve the same look she would from Regina. Henry was more like Regina than anyone thought and sometimes the looks he gave were uncanny and would make you think Regina had given birth to the boy herself.

She walked down the steps with Regina raising her head and looking around her. "Emma where we going?" Regina asked as she played with some of Emma's blonde curls.

"We need to go and get you some clothes kid. You can't go about wearing this shirt all day." Emma said.

Regina looked down at herself with a frown. "I thought this dress."

Emma couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips. It was proven to her that clearly she loved Regina at any age and Regina at this age was just too cute for words. "Nope kid it's not a dress." Emma replied she then frowned as she realised she had no idea what age Regina was right now. If she were to get her clothes she should know what age she was. "Hey Regina, what age are you?" Emma asked.

"I three and a half. I big girl. Daddy say so." Regina replied proudly. "Mother say I stupid and need to grow up faster." Regina added with a sad look on her small face.

"Your not stupid Regina." Emma said. "You are a wonderful and beautiful little girl and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Regina gave her a smile, a smile that warmed her heart. "You have pretty hair Emma. It yellow like the sun." Regina said still playing with strands of the golden hair.

"Thank you Regina. You have pretty hair too." Emma said.

Regina shook her head, her brown curls flying around her face. "It not pretty colour like yours."

"It's beautiful Regina." Emma said. "Like you are."

Emma walked down the street with Regina on her hip, turning the corner she spotted the shop they needed to go into. Walking fast she smiled at the few passing towns people before diving into the shop giving the shop assistant a smile. "Morning." Emma smiled.

"Good morning Sheriff Swan." The young woman replied looking from Emma to the young girl in her arms. "Can I help you with anything?" She asked.

"I just need to browse the children's clothes." Emma replied. "We should be fine to do so on our own." Emma walked over to the children's clothes in the shop and looked around. She saw the girls area and she walked over to that placing Regina down on the floor, noticing then that Regina didn't have shoes on either. Surly it must have hurt the small girls feet to walk when they had been walking from the vault. "Regina are your feet sore from walking earlier?" Emma asked as she crouched down to Regina's height.

Regina looked down at her small feet and then glanced up to Emma. "A little but it okay. It doesn't matter." Regina replied biting her lip a little.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Emma asked.

"Mother say I not to be weak and not to tell adults when something is wrong. I just need to deal with it." Regina replied sadly.

Emma stared into the sad brown eyes of the small girl. She hated Cora right at that moment in time. She hated her for everything horrible she had ever done to her girlfriend. She could see that she was going to get a little more insight into Regina's past with this accident and she wasn't sure whether it was a good or bad thing. "You aren't weak if you admit to something hurting you Regina. If something is hurting you, you can tell someone about it. Okay?" Emma said.

Regina nodded her head and looked to the side, her eyes landing on on a dress with a yellow top and white spots, a black rim around the waist and then a white and blue floral design on the bottom, the dress creating a look of a top and a skirt. Regina hurried over to the dress tripping over the shirt slightly and her small hand reached out touching the soft fabric of the dress. "Pretty colours." Regina whispered out.

"Do you like that dress Regina?" Emma asked with a slight smile.

Regina nodded her head again in a more excited and happy manner than before. "Mother not like bright colours like this. This dress have my favourite colour on it." Regina said pointing to the blue floral detail on the skirt of the dress.

"Your favourite colour is blue?" Emma asked. She had always presumed it was purple due to the colour of Regina's magic but she was happy to finally find out what Regina's actual favourite colour was.

"Yes." Regina smiled.

"Shall we get this dress then?" Emma asked with a smile looking at Regina.

"Really? I can wear this dress?" Regina asked happily, her eyes brightening up at the concept of being able to have the dress she wanted with the bright colours.

"Sure you can." Emma said. She then stood up and looked throuch the rack of dresses until she found the size she was sure would fit Regina. She then walked over to the underwear and the socks picking out a pair of blue pants and white socks with a frill at the top and then she took Regina over to the shoes. "Okay Regina. What shoes would you like?" Emma asked the little girl.

Regina's eyes wandered over the many pairs of shoes on the shelves. She was never allowed to choose her own clothes. Her mother always made the decisions and told her nanny what she would be wearing. "I can really choose? Mother never let me choose before."

"You can choose whatever you want Regina." Emma replied softly. Regina's eyes wandered back to the shoes and she walked closer to the shelves glancing over all her choices. She reached up picking up a pair of black patent shoes in her small hands and walking back over to Emma to show her what she had picked out. The shoes of black patent had a t-bar leading up to the buckle and a bow at the toe of each shoe. They were pretty and Emma was sure they would go well with the dress in her hands. "Are those the ones you want?"

"Yes. They pretty." Regina replied.

"They are indeed." Emma smiled. They then walked over to the shop assistant and Emma placed the items on the counter. "Just these please. Do you have a changing room?"

The shop assistant started to ring up the items and she gave a small nod her eyes ever wandering to the small girl standing beside the sheriff. "Yes, just at the back of the shop there." The assistant replied with a motion to the left. She finished ringing up the items and passed them over to Emma.

"Great. Thanks." She replied and took Regina's hand to guide her towards the changing rooms. They walked in and Emma knelt on the floor placing the clothing on the floor beside her. "Can you dress yourself Regina?" Emma asked.

Regina bit her lip and then shook her head. "Nanny always dress me. I wanna dress myself but mother say nanny have to do it." Regina replied.

"Okay. Well why don't you give it a go and I can help if you need me to?" Emma suggested.

"Okay." Regina replied with a smile. She then shuffled in the huge shirt moving her arms out of the sleeves and with much effort managing to push it up and over her head. She dropped the shirt to the floor and looked to Emma. "What first?" Regina asked. Emma picked up the blue pants and handed them to Regina. Regina looked at them with a slight frown.

"Here." Emma said and she puled Regina over to her, sitting the small girl on her lap and guiding the girls legs into the pants. She gently pushed her up and pulled the pants on. Regina looked down turning round in the pants making Emma laugh. Emma then reached down and picked up the dress. "Do you know how to put this on?" Emma asked.

"Yes. I can do it." Regina said taking the dress from Emma and pulling it on over her head managing to get her arms through the sleeves and pull it onto her small body. She smoothed it down with her small hands. "Socks now." Regina smiled and she sat down on the floor her feet out in front of her.

"Yep socks now." Emma smiled picking them up and holding them out. Regina took them and slowly put each sock on her foot. Emma then reached forward folding them down and fluffing out the frilly part. "And now your shoes." Emma said. She unbuckled the shoes and placed them on each of Regina's feet and buckled them up. She gently helped Regina up onto her feet and watched as the small girl spun around holding out the skirt of her dress. "Beautiful Regina." Emma complimented. She wanted to compliment the small girl constantly to wipe away the horrible words of Cora.

"Thanks you Emma." Regina grinned.

* * *

Emma had recieved a text from Snow to tell her Blue had agreed to meet with them at grannies at lunchtime. Emma glanced down at her watch and noticed the time was getting near and she knew they should probably head to the diner. She walked out of the shop with Regina skipping beside her and holding onto her hand. "Sun is shining in the sky, birds are flying way up high." Regina sang and Emma couldn't help the smile crossing her lips. "It's gonna be a wonderful day, sun is shining in the sky."

"That's a lovely song Regina." Emma said.

"Daddy sing it to me. He say the sun make everything better." Regina replied.

"Your daddy is a smart man." Emma said.

Regina smiled up at Emma. Her somtach rumbled and she looked down and then back up to Emma. "I'm a little hungry Emma." Regina said.

Emma laughed a little. "I heard kid. Come on we will go and get something to eat." Emma said. They headed over to the diner and Emma gently pulled on a curious Regina's hand as she looked around her in wonder at the world around her. They entered, the bell above the door signalling their entrance and Emma found all eyes on them as they walked in. She tried to ignore them but she felt Regina closer to her leg, clutching to her more clearly not sure about the many people staring at them. Emma guided her to a booth near the back and she lifted Regina up letting her crawling up the seat a little. She then shuffled in and got out a menu placing it on the table. "Okay Regina what would you like to eat?" Emma asked.

"I choose that too? Mother usually decide what I eat." Regina said in surprise.

Emma wondered what it had felt like for Regina when she broke away from her mother and could make decisions of her own but then she thought about the fact Regina had been married to the King as well and perhaps she still hadn't been able to make decsions for herself. She herself couldn't stand the thought of being controlled so much like that. "Yes you can decide what to eat." Emma said.

Regina looked down at the menu with a confused frown before looking back up to Emma. "What it say? I can't read yet."

"Of course you can't." Emma mumbled to herself. "She's only three and a half Swan!" Emma shook her head and looked at the menu. She looked at the kids section and tried to decide on the best thing for Regina to have. "Erm...what about a cheese burger and fries?" Emma asked.

"What is that?" Regina questioned. "Never had cheese...burger and fries."

"Oh you'll love it." Emma grinned. "I will get the same and maybe some onion rings."

"Rings? That are onions? That is silly." Regina giggled a little.

Emma was about to try and explain to Regina what onion rings were before Snow and David came over to the booth with Blue following behind them. Emma smiled at her parents but her smile disappeared as she seen Blue who was staring at Regina. Blue took her eyes off Regina for a second and looked to Emma. "I hear you had an accident in the queens vault." Blue started. "And I see the outcome."

"Yes. A vile spilled at Regina's feet and she turned into a toddler version of herself. Do you know how this can be fixed?" Emma said.

Blue's eyes went back to Regina looking the small girl up and down. Regina bit her lip not sure about this stony faced woman in front of them. She cuddled into Emma's arm a bit more. She had felt comfortable and safe with Emma even if she didn't know her very well. Emma had been nice to her and looked after her and she had let her pick out the pretty dress. She liked Emma but she didn't like the woman in front of them. "I can sense the spell that was used on her. It is a simple de-aging spell nothing harmful. I am afraid I can not reverse the spell though."

"So what? Regina is stuck like this?" Emma asked worry showing in her eyes.

"No Regina is not stuck like this. The spell will wear off in time, depending how strong it was." Blue replied.

"So how long could it take to wear off then?" Emma asked.

"Anything from a couple of days to a couple of months." Blue said. "I cannot say I am afraid. Only the person that create the spell could say how long it would last and seeintg the person is now a toddler we shall not know the answer."

Emma sighed and she looked down to Regina who was running her fingers over the floral design on her dress. "Okay, well thank you for coming." Emma said politly.

Blue just gave a curt nod before she turned on her heel and left the family in the booth. Snow looked over to Regina. "What a lovely dress you are wearing Regina." She said kindly, tryign to make the best of the situation. If Regina was going to be with them as a toddler then they needed to build up some kind of bond with the young girl.

"Thanks you. Emma get me it." Regina replied happily.

"Looks like we might have to go get some more kid." Emma added.

"More pretty dresses?" Regina asked, her eyes brightening up at the thought.

"If thats what you want then yea." Emma nodded.

"She's got you wrapped round her finger as a toddler as well as an adult then." David smirked.

"oh ha ha dad." Emma said rolling her eyes a little but couldn't hide the smile on her face. It was true. Regina really did have her wrapped around her finger as a toddler as well as an adult. Emma then looked back to Regina. "Right kid should we get that food then?"

"Yes. I want to see these rings of onions." Regina said making everyone at the table laugh.

* * *

The school day had finished and Emma had recieved a text from Henry saying that he had left and was on the school bus. So here she was with Regina sitting on a bench by the bus stop and waiting on Henry. She was mentally trying to prepare herself for telling Henry about Regina, although he was about to see for himself and Emma knew he would know straight away that this little girl was his mother. Anyone could tell.

"Emma how long we have to stay here?" Regina sighed with bordom.

"Not much longer Regina. Henry will be here soon." Emma replied.

"Who Henry?" Regina asked swinging her legs on the bench.

"Henry is our...my son." Emma corrected. There was no way to tell a three and a half year old that she had a son. That would just be confusing. "You'll love him Regina. He is an awesome kid"

"Awesome? What is awesome?" Regina asked witha confused look on her face.

Emma was just about to answer when the yellow bus drove up to the bus stop and stopped. Emma stood up balancing Regina on her hip. She waited watching the other children getting off the bus. She still had no idea what she was actually going to say to Henry. She saw him stepping off of the bus and she gave him a smile and a wave.

Henry smiled and waved back until he saw the little girl in her arms and his smile disappeared a confused frown taking over his face. He walked over to them, his eyes never leaving the little girl. "Hey..." He said. He then looked to Emma. "What did you do?" He asked. "Why is mom a toddler?"

Emma sighed. She knew Henry would figure it out right away. "There was an accident." Emma replied. "Your mom and In were in the vault this morning and I knocked over a vile and she kind of got de-aged.." Emma explained.

"Is there a way to age her again?" Henry asked as they started to walk.

"We have spoken with the blue fairy. She says there is not a spell to reverse it but she will go back to normal within either a few days, weeks or months. There is no way to know how long it will take because we don't know how strong the spell was." Emma said.

Henry nodded and glanced to the little girl who was staring at him. "Hello. My name r'gina." She said animatedly waving at him. "Your name Henry." She grinned sweetly. She then squirmed in Emma's arms signallig to Emma she wanted down. Emma placed her down on the ground and she walked over to Henry. "Emma say your...awesome..." Regina said. "I don't know what that mean but I think it good thing."

Henry couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. She was incredibly cute even if this was a very weird situation and seeing his mother like this kind of freaked him out a little. "Awesome is a good thing." He said.

"Am I this awesome?" Regina asked looking up at Emma.

Emma chuckled. "Yea Regina. Your awesome too."

Regina grinned and then she reached up and placed her little hand in Henry's hand. He smiled at her and held onto her hand tightly. "Do you like playing games Regina?" Henry asked.

Regina nodded her head happily. "Oh yes. I love playing games. Mother say I not allowed to cause I princess and need to act like one but I like to sneak out and play."

"Well we can play a game when we get to the house if you want." Henry said.

"Oh yes please. I wanna play game." Regina replied excitedly.

* * *

As soon as they had entered the house Regina had insisted she had Henry play hide and seek. She told Henry to count while she tried to find a good hiding place. "Now member you need to count slowly." Regina ordered as she gave Henry a serious look.

"Okay got it." Henry smirked at his toddler mother. This was too weird.

Regina turned on her little heel and started to look around her while Henry started to slowly count. Regina ran up the stairs as quick as he little legs would let her and she ran into a large bedroom. It was a grand looking bedroom with a huge bed. She smiled as she looked around and then her eyes landed on a vanity table. She ran over to it and climbed up onto the seat. "Wow." Regina whispered as she looked over the make-up, perfume and jewellery sitting on the vanity table. She reached out but stopped herself, looking around the room and biting her lip. Mother never liked her touching all the expensive things on her vanity table...but then this wasn't mother's vanity table. In fact she didn't know whose it was. She shrugged her shoulders and reached out picking up the sparkling diamond necklace. "Pretty." Regina smiled. She put it back down and then reached forward picking up a bottle of the perfume. She sprayed some, and then placed it down.

"Ready or not here I come." She Henry called. He walked up the stairs, having seen Regina go up their before. He looked around, hearing a crash from his mothers room he quickly walked over to see his toddler mother sitting at the vanity table loking through all the make-up and perfume. "Regina what are you doing? Your suppose to be hiding."

Regina looked round to Henry. "Look at all the pretty stuff Henry." Regina smiled. She climbed down from the vanity table chair and ran over to Henry with the diamond necklace in her hands. "I wanna wear this. It so pretty." She held it up to Henry with a big grin on her face. "Put it on me please."

"Erm...I'm not so sure Regina..." Henry started. He then stopped as he saw the sad lok on Regina's face and the puppy dog eyes she was giving him. He now realised how his mum may have felt when he had given her thatg face years ago when she had told him he wasn't allowed something. "Okay...I guess you can wear it..." It was her necklace after all...technically anyway. "As long as you are careful and don't break it." He said taking the necklace off her. Regina grinned up at him, promised she would be extra careful and turned round so that he could put the necklace on her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry it has taken me so long to get this posted. Life got in the way. I hope you enjoy the second part to this story. Thank you for reading, favouriting, following and reviewing!**_

* * *

Three weeks had passed and Regina was still a toddler. Emma couldn't help but miss adult Regina but she couldn't also help but admit how much she had bonded with this toddler version of Regina. Both she and Henry had learned a lot about Regina and what her past must have been like with Cora. Although this version of Regina appeared shyer than adult Regina she was really beginning to come out of her shell and it made Emma happy to see it.

Emma was tidying the house up a little. She was trying to keep on top of the house work as she knew adult Regina liked her home to be clean and tidy but she was nowhere near as strict with it as Regina was so she knew when Regina returned to normal it would probably not be up to her standards but she was trying. Toddler Regina was playing in the study, she had gotten her some colouring books to work on and it seemed to be something she enjoyed.

Regina finished off colouring in her princess in her castle. She smiled as she put her pen down. She decided she wanted to cut the page out to give her colouring to Emma so she stood up and walked over to the desk in the room. Climbing up onto the swivel chair she reached over and got the scissors in the pot on the desk. She then slowly climbed down, being very careful with the scissors like Emma had told her and walked over to the table she had been sat at and started to slowly cut the page out of the book as best she could. She put the scissors down and smiled as she held up the page.

She frowned as she looked at the princess on the page. This princess didn't have long hair like she did. This princess had short hair just to her chin. It was pretty and Regina decided that was what she wanted. She picked up the scissors and walked back over to the desk and climbed back up onto the swivel chair. There was a small stand mirror on the desk and she pulled it over to her. She pulled the hair tie out of her hair and held a bit of her hair out. Putting her fingers to where she wanted to cut her hair she brought the scissors up and slowly started to cut her hair. She smiled thinkning just how much she was going to look like the princess in her colouring book. She continued to cut bits of her hair.

* * *

Emma finished tidying up in the living room and then frowned as it seemed to be very quiet in the house. She knew Regina was colouring but even then she was usually talking to herself or singing to herself so there was always some noise. "What is she up to?" Emma muttered to herself as she headed towards the study. She pushed the door open and walked in. "Regina hows the colouring going?" Emma asked.

"I finished that." Regina replied.

"Okay well..." Emma said but stopped as her eyes landed on Regina sitting at the desk, scissors in her hand and cutting her hair. "Oh my god! Regina what are you doing?!" Emma gasped as she quickly walked over to Regina and took the scissors out of the young girls hands.

"I cutting my hair to look like princess." Regina said looking up at Emma. "Look." She said jumping off the chair and running over to the table. She picked up her picture and held it up for Emma to see. "Princess got short hair."

Emma looked down at Regina, her hair now all different lengths and she kicked herself for not keeping a better eyes on the toddler. "You wanted to look like the princess." Emma said.

Regina nodded her head. "Yes. I wanna look like princess."

"You should have come to say to me Regina." Emma said crouching down. "Your hair is all different lengths now." Emma reached forward and took some of her hair in her hands.

Regina bit her lip. "Are you angry with me Emma?" She asked her lips wobbling a little.

"Oh no Regina. I'm not angry with you. I just wish you had come and told me you wanted your hair cut. I could have taken you to the hair dressers." Emma said. "But it's okay. We can fix this."

"We can?" Regina asked.

Emma nodded her head. "Sure." She leaned down and picked Regina up and took her over to the swivel chair. She sat her down in the chair. She picked up the scissors. "Okay now you wil need to try and sit still okay Regina?"

"Okay Emma." Regina replied. Emma stood behind Regina and started to try and tidy up Regina's hair. She was by no means a hairdresser but she was sure she could tidy Regina's hair up well. Emma was just about to bring the scissors up to cut another bit of Regina's hair but Regina sneezed, her head flinching away from Emma.

"Sorry Emma." Regina mumbled, fearing she was about to be told off for moving when she wasn't suppose to.

"It's okay Regina. Bless you." Emma said kindly. She cut the last few bits of her hair and then ran her fingers through the now shorter hair. Regina's hair now reached her chin and reminded Emma a little of when she first met Regina and how short her hair had been at the time. "Alright Regina I think we are all done." Emma reached forward and got the mirror from the desk. She held it in front of Regina so that Regina could see. "What do you think Regina?" Emma asked.

Regina bit her lip as she looked into the mirror. She wasn't so sure she wanted to be like the princess on her colouring now. She liked her long hair. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes but she tried to hold them in. Mother never liked her to cry. She said that it made her weak.

"Regina? What's the matter?" Emma asked as she moved round to the front of Regina and knelt down in front of her.

"I miss my long hair now." Regina said her voice wavering a little.

"Aw Regina. I'm sorry but we can't get your long hair back now. It's been cut. You will have to wait for it to grow i'm afraid." Emma tried to explain.

"Oh." Regina mumbled, tears now slipping down her cheeks. She quickly used her hand to wipe at her eyes and cheeks and sniffed a little. "I'm sorry."

Emma frowned. "Why are you sorry Regina?"

"Mother say I shouldn't be un...ungrateful and shouldn't cry as make me look weak." Regina mumbled. "She call me stupid because I cry too much."

"Oh Regina your not stupid or weak. It's okay to cry if you are sad." Emma said as she placed her hands on Regina's small legs. "I'm sorry you don't like your hair. I will try and see if I can find a way to fix it again okay?"

"Really?" Regina mumbled using her small hand to wipe at the tears falling down her cheeks.

Emma nodded her head. "Really. Now come on let's go and get something to eat." Emma said standing up and brushing her hands of her legs.

Regina shuffled off of the chair and then stood in front of Emma holding her arms up. "Up please?" Regina asked her big eyes wide and sparkling and Emma knew as she looked down into Regina's eyes she couldn never refuse her anything. Even as an adult it was the same. Regina told a thousand stories with her eyes. Emma smiled and she leaned down lifting Regina up and balancing her on her hip. She leaned over and placed a kiss to the side of Regina's head.

* * *

Emma and Regina were in their usual position of sitting on the bench by the bus stop and waiting for Henry to get back. Regina swung her legs as she looked around her. She was bored. It had felt like they had been waiting at the bus stop for hours and all she wanted was to go and play. She sighed and looked to the right, her eyes brightening up as she saw a window of a toy shop and in the window was a doll with curled brown hair and a lilac dress on. She gasped and shot up from the bench and ran over to the shop window, her hands and face pressed up against the window.

Emma looked round in a slight panic when she saw Regina wasn't beside her, her eyes darting all around until her eyes landed on Regina by the toy shop window. She pushed herself up from the bench and walked over to Regina. Crouching down and placed her hand on Regina's back alerting Regina that she was there. "Regina you need to stay beside me." Emma said softly.

"Sorry Emma but look...dolly. She so pretty." Regina said happily as she pointed to the doll in the window.

Emma looked to where Regina was pointing and she smiled. "She is pretty Regina."

"I never had a dolly before. I always wanted one but mother say ladies don't play with dolls." Regina said with a sad sigh, her gaze never leaving the doll in the shop.

Emma glanced back at the doll and then back to Regina. She stood up just as the bus arrived at the stop. "Here's Henry Regina. Will we go say hi to him?" Emma said. Regina nodded her head, with a small sigh she turned away from the window and looked up to Emma. She held her arms up to Emma and Emma leaned down and lifted Regina up and balanced her on her hip.

"Hey Ma. Hey Regina." Henry said giving them a wave as he walked over.

"Hey kid." Emma smiled.

"Hi Henry." Regina said her smile not quite meeting her eyes.

"Okay so I thought we'd maybe go have dinner at grannies tonight. What do you guys say?" Emma said.

"Yea sounds good to me." Henry said.

"Okay." Regina sighed.

"Hen can you take Regina over to Grannies." Emma said placing Regina down on the ground. "I will be over in just a minute I just need to get something."

"Yea sure. Come on Regina." Henry said holding his hand out to her. Regina slipped her little hand in Henrys hand. Emma watched them walk away before she turned on her heel and headed for the toy shop. Henry guided Regina over to the diner. As they walked in he asked Regina where she would like to sit. Regina pointed over to a booth and they walked over, Henry helping Regina up onto the chair and then slipping in himself. "What did you do today Regina?" Henry asked. He still wasn't quite used to seeing his mother as a toddler but he was learning to deal with it since he knew it would wear off at some point. "I see you got your hair cut."

"I wanted to be like princess in my colour book so I cut my hair. Emma had to help as it look messy but now I wish I had my long hair back." Regina said with a small sigh as she leaned her chin on her hand, her elbow leaning on the table. "Emma says she gonna try find a way for me to have my long hair again."

"Oh...well I am sure Ma will find a way." Henry replied.

"Hey kiddos. What can I get you two?" Ruby asked as she walked over to the table.

"Chocolate milk Regina?" Henry asked.

"Yes please." Regina replied, her eyes brightening up slightly.

"Two chocolate milks please and a coke for my Ma please." Henry ordered.

"Coming right up. Where is your mom?" Ruby asked.

"She's just picking something up. Said she would meet us over here." Henry said with a shrug. "She did say she wouldn't be too long."

"No worries." Ruby said before turning on her heel and going to fetch their drink order.

Henry looked back over to Regina. As much fun as he was having with his pint sized mother being around he couldn't help but want his mother back to normal soon. It had been three weeks now and none of them had thought it would be this long and still Regina not be back to normal. When they had gone back to the blue fairy to see if there was any way to quicken the process she had told them there wasn't and clearly the potion that had fallen in front of Regina had been a strong one...even Henry could have guessed that since his mother was still a toddler. Regina looked over at him and he gave her a smile. He was learning so much about his mother. "So what else did you do today Regina? Apart from your hair cut." Henry said.

"Emma took me to park." Regina said. "That was it really."

"Well the park must have been fun." Henry said. Regina nodded her head. Ruby came back over with the drinks and placed them on the table before walking off to serve someone else. Regina dived over pulling her chocolate milkshake close and beginning to have some through the straw. Henry couldn't help but chuckle a little. It was mad seeing his mother drinking chocolate milkshake. He couldn't wait to remind her how much she liked it when she got back to normal.

* * *

Emma walked into the diner with a bag in her hand. She looked around spotting Henry and Regina in a booth. She walked over giving a quick hello to Ruby and some of the others in the diner. Sitting in the booth beside Regina she smiled and brought her coke over taking a drink. "Where you go Emma?" Regina asked.

"Oh well I had to pick something up." Emma said holding up the bag she had.

"What's that?" Regina asked with curiousity written all over her face.

"Yea what did you sneak off for Ma?" Henry asked, eying her up.

"I didn't sneak off." Emma said rolling her eyes. She pulled the bag up and handed it over to Regina. "It is a little present for you."

"Me?" Regina asked with wide eyes. She took the bag from Emma and quickly opened it up. She gasped as she saw what was inside it. "Dolly!" She squealed. "You bought me dolly from the shop."

"Yea." Emma smiled.

"Thanks you Emma." Regina jumped up and jumped into Emma's arms hugging her tightly. It was the best present she had ever gotten.

* * *

A week had passed and Regina was still a toddler. She spent most of her time playing with the doll Emma had bought for her, taking it wherever she went. Emma was now trying to convince Regina once again not to take the doll in the bath with her.

"But Emma." Regina whined. "Dolly need a bath too."

"Well I will bath Dolly later but I think you should just have a bath on your own just now." Emma said.

"But I want Dolly to have a bath now." Regina frowned. She really did not understand why Emma wouldn't let Dolly have a bath now.

Emma sighed, running her fingers through her hair. She had a feeling she was not going to win this agruement. Regina really did have her wrapped round her little finger. "Okay fine but hand her over so that I can take her clothes off."

"Yey!" Regina squealed. She quickly handed Emma the doll. "I get ready for bath now." Regina grinned as she started to take off her own clothes.

Emma smiled and rolled her eyes at the toddler version of her girlfriend. She was a little madame but Ema wouldn't have her any other way. Once both Regina and her doll was ready for the bath Emma lifted her in and then sat down on the floor. She always liked to stay in the bathroom when Regina was in the bath to make sure she was okay.

"Emma when I go home to mommy and daddy?" Regina asked.

Emma was a little surprised by that question. Regina hadn't asked her that before. Emma had been waiting for it but the question had never come, until now. "Erm...I'm not sure yet Regina. They still have a few things they need to do." Emma replied.

"Oh." Regina said. "That okay. I like staying with you and Henry."

Emma smiled. "Well we like having you here." Emma said leaning over and kissing the top of Emma's head.

"Will mommy let me keep Dolly?" Regina asked as she washed her doll.

"I don't see why not. It was a gift to you ." Emma said with a small shrug.

"I hope she will. I love Dolly." Regina said hugging the doll close to her. After a little while Emma helped Regina out of the bath, placing her doll on the side to dry a little. She helped Regina dry off with the towel and then Regina got into her pyjamas by herself. She then went over to her doll, frowning as it was still wet. "Emma Dolly still wet."

"Yes she will be Regina. She probably won't be dry until tomorrow." Emma said.

"Aw...so I can't cuddle her?" Regina asked with a sad look on her face. Her wide eyes sparkling with tears.

Emma bit her lip, trying to think fast on how she could fix this. An idea popped into her head and she leaned over to pick up the wet doll. "I might be able to dry her a little quicker." Emma walked out of the room with Regina following close behind her. They went into Regina's bedroom and Emma got the hair dryer. She plugged the hair dryer in, switched it on and then held the doll up and went to work on drying it off. It took a while but soon it was done and Emma handed the doll back to Regina. "There you go. All dry."

"Thanks you Emma." Regina smiled hugging her doll close to her. "Can you put the clothes back on her?"

"Of course. Go get them." Regina turned on her heel and quickly ran out of the room, Emma watching and smiling as she went.

* * *

Emma smiled softly as she looked over to the the armchair to see Regina curled up, clinging onto the blanket covering her, sleeping soundly. It wasn't an unusual sight to see Regina asleep on the chair as whenever they watched a movie that seemed to happen, even to adult Regina but toddler Regina curled up on the chair sleeping was just adorable. Emma got out her phone and put on the camera and snapped a quick picture before standing up and turning off the movie and the TV. "I guess you better get ready for bed kid." Emma said with a slight sigh. She walked over to Regina and crouched down, running her fingers through the soft brown hair.

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning." Henry said with a yawn as he pushed himself up from the sofa and made his way out of the living room.

"Yea. See you in the morning." Emma replied. She then stood up, gently picking Regina up. Regina wrapped her little arms around Emma's neck and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Mmm...Emmma. Sleepy." Regina mumbled out in a sleepy tone, her eyes never opening as she cuddled into Emma a little more.

Emma chuckled a little and kissed the top of Regina's head. "I know little one. We are going up to bed." Emma replied as she walked out of the living room, turning off the light as she did so. She made her way up the stairs slowly, trying not to jostle Regina too much and wake her. She opened the door to Regina's bedroom and walked over to the bed, pulling the covers back she gently placed Regina down onto the bed and pulled the covers over her, tucking her in making sure she was cosy. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her head. "I love you Regina." Emma said softly.

"Love you too Emma." Regina mumbled sleepily as she moved a little in the bed.

Emma smiled and then went into the ensuite to get changed for bed. She brushed her teeth, quickly checked on Henry and then climbed into the bed beside Regina. It had been a mad three weeks getting used to looking after a toddler, especially when said toddler was her girlfriend but she had actually found she had enjoyed the time with Regina at this age. She was finding out so much more about her girlfriend and she found her love deepening all that more for Regina. She clsoed her eyes and it didn't take her long to drift off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Emma groaned as daylight shone through the gap in the curtains, lighting up the room as morning arrived. She stretched a little, deciding she wasn't going to get out of bed yet. The warmth of the covers and the body lying next to her convincing her it was best to stay put. She turned on her side, draping her arm over Regina's slim waist, her hand moving over the perfect curves of the woman's body.

Smiling sleepily she inhaled the scent of Regina's hair. She loved this woman. Everything about her was perfect. Letting out a happy sigh she relaxed back into the pillow. It took her a couple of seconds before she bolted up in the bed and looked over to where Regina was lying, now beginning to wake up because of Emma's quick movements. Emma scanned Regina's body, her mouth hanging open. Regina was back to normal. Her amazingly sexy girlfriend was back. She was a grown up again. Emma couldn't stop looking at her taking her all in as if she hadn't seen her in years.

Regina stretched, the covers slipping down revealing to Emma that Regina wasn't wearing anything in bed. How had she not noticed that when she had her arm over her earlier? Regina looked over to her giving her a smile. "Close your mouth dear before you catch flies." She smirked.

"When did you...I mean...your grown up again...when?" Emma stuttered out.

"I can't really remember what time it was. Some point last night." Regina shrugged pulling the covers back over her body, feeling the slight chill of the room hitting her skin. "It was a weird feeling but I am glad to be an adult again. Being a toddler her is hard work."

Emma laughed a little. "So you remember everything about that last three weeks?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded her head. She sat up a little, scooting closer to Emma. "Yes. I want to thank you." Regina said taking Emma's hand in her own.

"Thank me? For what?" Emma asked.

"For looking after me, making me feel loved and for letting me be a child. In three weeks with you and I got everything I always wanted when I was a child." Regina said. "I always wanted to just play, do what all the other children did. Have toys and to feel loved. You gave me that and I want to thank you for that." Regina leaned over and brushed her lips against Emma's. "Although I am going to say next time I say don't touch anything in my vault please listen to me."

"I promise I will never touch anything in there ever again." Emma said holding her hands up.

"Good." Regina grinned and leaned back over and kissed Emma again.

* * *

After a while Emma and Regina got out of bed and went down stairs. Henry was in the kitchen, his back to the door as he sat at the table eating his cereal. Emma smiled and placed a finger to her lips telling Regina to be quiet. Regina nodded and Emma went over to Henry. "Hey kid." She said cheerily.

"Hey." Henry said a mouthful of cereal.

"Excuse me young man what have I told you about talking with your mouth full." Regina said from behind Henry.

Henry stopped, spoon mid air as he heard Regina's voice. His spoon clattered down into the bowl and he whipped round in his chair. "Mom." He whispered as a huge smile appeared on his face. He shot up from the chair and ran over to Regina wrapping his arms around her waist, his head fitting just under her chin. "Your back." He said.

"Yes. I'm back Henry." Regina replied wrapping her arms around Henry and hugging him tightly.

"I've missed you." He said pulling away from Regina a little. "I mean I know you have been here but you were...different...a toddler and i have missed your cooking. So much. I am practically starving!"

"Hey. I fed you." Emma said giving Henry a playful shove in the arm with her hand.

"Yea...but it wasn't good cooking Ma. You have to admit you are no cook." Henry said. Regina smirked a little at that.

"It wasn't that bad." Emma said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I am sure you tried your hardest dear." Regina said placing her hand on Emma's shoulder. "But now I am back so how about I take over the cooking again."

"Well I won't say no to that." Emmqa said with a shrug of her shoulders. She smiled at Regina and pulled her closer to her, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her. "It is so good to have you back."

"It's good to be back to normal." Regina smiled.

"Yea. It was so weird raising my girlfriend." Emma said causing Regina and Henry to laugh.


End file.
